


Good Men and Miracle Workers

by fictionallemons



Series: Benthan Holidays [4]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: A Few Good Men - Freeform, Crack, Established Relationship, Ethan is a closet Trekkie, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons
Summary: A year after they got together at Brandt's Halloween party, Ethan and Benji show up in new costumes.





	Good Men and Miracle Workers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergeekytoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeekytoon/gifts).

> This is a sequel to [Sweeter than Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178807).
> 
> Happy Halloween!!

Ethan surveyed himself in Brandt's guest bathroom mirror. He ran a hand over the crisp white uniform, making sure all the lines were neat and tidy. Sure, he was a little older than the character he was dressed as, but since every damn time they watched the movie Benji commented on how much Ethan resembled the main character, Ethan didn't think Benji cared about the age difference.

In fact, he was counting on Benji very much liking his Halloween costume this year. He'd been planning it for weeks. He'd even talked Brandt into throwing a Halloween party again, with the same theme as last year: movie characters. Brandt had grumbled and pretended to be put out by the request, but Ethan knew it was all for show. Brandt had dined out for weeks on the role he'd played in getting Ethan and Benji together, and he'd been their most supportive friend as they'd navigated their first year of working together while also being in a relationship.

A tap came on the door, followed by Brandt's voice. "Ready, Ethan? People are starting to arrive."

"Out in a second." He put his naval officer's cap under his arm, turned sharply and stepped out into the hall, inhabiting the character down to the way he held his spine. Ethan hadn't been a theater major in college for nothing. He loved putting on a role, especially when he had an appreciative audience, and he couldn't wait until Benji arrived and the curtain could go up on tonight's performance.

_Six months earlier_

"Given that you are a doppelgänger for Danny Kaffee, I cannot believe you had never seen _A Few Good Men_," Benji complained, as they snuggled together in his—now their—bed and the movie's credits ran on the flat screen television hung on the opposite wall.

"That's what you said about _Die Hard_," Ethan said.

"I know! That's because everyone's seen _Die Hard_. _And A Few Good Men_. And _Aliens_."

"And now I have, too, thanks to you." He kissed Benji on the cheek and decided to move to his mouth while he was at it.

"Well, your movie education still isn't complete, so don't try to change the subject by kissing me."

Ethan ignored this and they were still kissing when the DVD menu started played on repeat. When the strains of Marc Shaiman's score started over for the fourth time, Benji finally pulled away to eject the disk and turn off the TV. "Maybe we should tackle something more recent next. Like the Star Trek reboot. That's totally fun."

"This is going to shock you, but I actually did see that one."

"Seriously? The one with Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto?" Benji's eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

"I watched the original series all the time when I was a kid. When the new one came out, I basically had to see it, just to make sure they hadn't ruined my childhood."

"And your verdict?"

Ethan hesitated, not sure how much to say. "I liked it."

Benji must have read something in his body language because his eyes narrowed. "You liked it." Then his eyes widened. "Ethan Matthew Hunt. Are you a secret Trekkie?"

Ethan laughed. "Okay, okay. I might have realized I wasn't straight after binging the original series in college and looking for subtext in every Kirk-Spock interaction. And the uniform—" Ethan stopped. "Um. Let's just say I like a man in Starfleet uniform."

Benji walked back to the bed and surprised Ethan by climbing right on top of him. He kissed Ethan and said, "I love you, you weirdo."

"I love you, too."

***

Ethan fidgeted by the punch bowl, only half listening to Yusuf from Tech talk about their benefits open enrollment window closing in a couple of weeks.

"And they changed the dental provider, _again_," Yusuf said in aggrieved tone.

"That sucks," Ethan said distractedly. He was keeping watch on the front door, waiting for his date to arrive. It opened and he tensed up as in walked Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, followed by the Tin Man. His shoulders sagged when he realized neither of them were his boyfriend. He checked his watch. Okay, it was only eight thirty. He needed to chill.

Just when he was going to excuse himself to grab a beer and get away from the incessant complaining about the IMF benefits package, the door opened again and a medium-tall, ginger-blond man in black trousers and a maroon shirt walked into the room. Actually, on closer inspection, he wasn't wearing trousers and a shirt. He was wearing a uniform. A Starfleet uniform, to be precise.

Benji saw him in that moment and first he grinned, then his eyes widened and he swept his gaze to Ethan's feet and back up again, taking in his costume. They walked toward each other, the rest of the party completely forgotten as they met in the middle of Brandt's living room and squared off, uniform to uniform.

Benji spoke first. "Lieutenant Daniel Kaffee of the United States Navy, I presume?"

Ethan grinned. "Guilty as charged. And you are Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott of the Starship Enterprise, correct?"

"Aye, Lieutenant," Benji said with a touch of a Scottish brogue. 

Ethan swallowed heavily. Benji looked edible in his form-fitting uniform, authentic down the communicator on his chest. His uniform pants felt tight. "We need to be alone."

"Copy that." 

"Here." Ethan grabbed Benji's hand, took him down the hallway and dragged him into an empty room. It was familiar to the both of them, being the guest room where they'd revealed their feelings for each other and then had a series of firsts, from their first kiss to their first mutual orgasm, exactly a year ago.

"I'm having a bit of deja vu," Benji said as they locked the door behind them. Ethan tossed his hat onto the bed, then crowded Benji against the wall. "Last year I was being ravished by Maverick, this year, Danny Kaffee."

"I haven't ravished you. Yet," Ethan said. Then he sealed his mouth to Benji's and proceeded to lick his way inside, pressing their torsos together until Benji's hips were rolling against his frantically, trying to get as close as possible through their costumes. Ethan couldn't wait to tear off their clothes and make good on his promise, but there was something else he had to do first. He pulled back a little. "Wait."

Benji groaned. "Ethan, darling, I'm hard as fuck, so if you wouldn't mind finishing what you started?"

"I'm going to finish what I started. What _we_ started, but I just have to do this one thing first," Ethan said. He took a calming breath, looked at Benji all flushed and gorgeous and his heart skipped a couple of beats. "God, Benji—I—I love you so much, you know that, right?"

Benji's expression went from impatiently aroused to soft in the blink of an eye. "Yeah. I know."

"And you know what day it is?"

"Of course I do," Benji scoffed. "Halloween."

"And?" Ethan was pretty sure Benji was putting him on, but…

Benji's sly smile proved his assumption correct. "It's our anniversary. I did remember, you know."

"We've been together a whole year." Ethan dropped his forehead to Benji's. "The best year of my life," he added quietly.

"Mine too."

"Really?" It was hard to imagine that Ethan had been able to make Benji as happy this past year as Benji had made him, but it was nice to hear.

"Really, darling." And Benji kissed him, soft, sincere. Ethan kissed him back, until the kiss turned from sweet to steamy and Ethan realized he'd lost the plot again.

"Wait, wait. Seriously. Hang on. I'm trying to say something," Ethan said as Benji sucked lightly on the side of his neck.

"Then say it then," Benji said as nibbled his way down to Ethan's starched white collar.

"This has been an amazing year and I just wanted to say—I just wanted to _ask_—can I lock you in for the rest of them, Benji Dunn?" 

Benji drew back, his expression quizzical. Ethan fumbled in the pocket of his trousers, and pulled out a simple gold band. 

"What's that?" Benji's voice was hoarse.

"It's a ring. An engagement ring. If you'll have me." Ethan couldn't remember being this nervous _ever_, not even when scaling the tallest building in the world. This was far more terrifying, the prospect of Benji saying no. Ethan might not recover.

"You want to get married?" Benji asked.

"I want to get married to _you_," Ethan said. He held his breath, waiting for the verdict.

The answer came in the form of Benji laughing, kissing him, and pushing him toward the bed, climbing on top of him and thrusting his hand into Ethan's face so he could slide the ring on.

"I want to get married to you, too," Benji said and Ethan felt like his heart was going to burst out of this chest.

"Thank God," he muttered as they rolled around like men half their age, undressing each other in fits and starts, getting distracted by things like sucking hickeys onto each other's necks. When Ethan finally wrapped his hand around Benji's jutting cock Benji's answering moan almost made Ethan come then and there. But then Benji got Ethan's white trousers pushed down far enough so they could line themselves up, and they found a rhythm, kissing deep and wet while their hands worked in harmony until they each spilled, one after the other, breathless and hot, sticky and sweaty. He was so deliriously happy, Ethan thought he might cry.

They lay on the bed, tangled in each other's arms, half undressed, until their breathing returned to normal. Benji lifted the hand with the ring on it, examined in the light. "This is lovely. Although I think—" he rubbed at the ring with his other hand "—had a bit of, um, something on it."

Ethan choked out a laugh. "We got _come_ on your engagement ring?"

"What can I say, we're classy gentlemen."

"And officers, too," Ethan joked.

"I forgot to say that I like your costume," Benji said.

"I think that was implied by the way you jumped me," Ethan said. "But I'm glad. I like yours, too. I never realized before how much you look like the new Scotty."

"Everyone's got to have a doppelgänger, _Danny_," Benji said.

"I guess so, _Scotty_." Ethan turned and caught Benji in one more kiss. "I can't wait to be your husband. No matter your name or your rank or your uniform. I just want you."

"Happy anniversary. And happy Halloween, future husband."

***

The following year Brandt threw another party. This one was a Halloween Party/Anniversary Party/Wedding Reception for the Hunt-Dunns. The grooms wore matching tuxes, because they didn't need to play the part of anyone but themselves.

And they were very happy, indeed.


End file.
